Key To My Heart
by Kuran.Akarixx
Summary: Aidou Hanabusa, a new side of him discovered, his loving and compasionate side. Hinamori Amu, her love for Hanabusa remains, they've broken up, how will Aidou react, for Amu was his first proper love? One Shot! R


My first one-shot, cross-over with Shugo Chara :3 This is based on eh, a roleplay that my friends did xD so, sorry for Aidori fans and Amuto fans 8D here's a completely random, Aidamu xD

I'm aware of the age change for Amu, but, dont critizize it please D: and, Aidou isnt a vampie, and no shugo charas in this xD just plain, human beings :3

Enjoy, no flames and constructive review please!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the characters in Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara :3 if i did, kaname would so be mine 8D and alot of random pairings would be created. LOL

* * *

Like the flirt he was, Aidou Hanabusa stepped through the school gates after a carefree day, sending winks at the bunch of school girls huddled in a corner waiting for him to appear, causing them to flush and swoon. His medium long blonde curly locks set naturally without the aid of any hair spray, his eyes, neither light blue or dark, so alive, so captivating and his skin as pale and smooth as silk. He was like an angel sent from heaven. Who wouldn't fall for him?

Soon he turned his back to his bunch of admirers, dug both hands deep inside his two trouser pockets and the flashing smile left his handsome face. There wasn't any use. It had already become 3 months since his break up with Amu.

It would appear as if he had two personalities, one happy, energetic and his love for flirting with girls, who would fall for him and swoon over his beautiful looks and cheeky personality. The other would be cold and serious, occasionally glaring at whoever he was speaking to, yet his electric blue eyes would still leave them entranced, not knowing what to do, or how to reply to his angry retort.

Aside from his playboy-like and cold and serious personality, His real compassionate, romantic and loving side of him didn't seem to exist.

That was until he met Amu.

Back to five months ago, it would either be Amu or Hanabusa waiting for the other to step out of school and embrace each other in their loving arms, sharing a passionate kiss as if they hadn't seen each other for years when they just saw each other at lunch, sharing a personal joke and giving each other a secret smile.

They shared a unique relationship, making most couples jealous at their love for each other. Hanabusa being 18 and Amu being 16, they were said to be the sweetest couple from family and friends and the most hated for Hanabusa's fans.

Not that it can be helped, Hanabusa loved her to bits, carefully spoiling her. They had a special bond together. Hands intertwined, they would walk away from school, away from the hellish glares rolling off a big bunch of girls behind them.

Unusual for a normal relationship though, the loving pair had broken up with each other many uncountable times, Amu having a unique character, couldn't help herself but be in "love" with two people at once.

It wasn't as if she didn't love him, but she was too engrossed with her favourite band and the best singer in it, appearing not to care about Hanabusa. Every time it would be her doing the break up, resulting Hanabusa to sink into slight depression, each one more painful than the last.

His gaze followed the fog that his breath made in the cold air as if drifted up towards the sky in the warm afternoon glow of sunset. He missed the touch of her soft cheeks and silky hair, the taste of her lips and the unique scent from her neck. He seemed to be swimming against a strong current to survive through school, perhaps he should be somehow used to the many break ups with the one that he loved so much. Previously, they would give each other a few weeks to calm down, and eventually fall back in love, happily agreeing to be with each other again.

This time however, it seemed like they weren't going to be back together after their "cooling period". Amu said those words, so cold it shattered his heart right on the spot. It was as if she didn't even bother to make it sound less harsh…

"_You were just so fake, I never felt that you actually loved me…I'm sorry…"_

Hanabusa remembered those words perfectly, her facial expression at the time, a scornful look upon her beautiful face, arms crossed, avoiding eye contact with him. They were at school, in a somewhat isolated area. It became an awkward and heart shattering moment. He couldn't think of anything to say to make her love him. He decided it was best, the time he let her go. He was sure, her being his first proper love, and he knew that he would be happy if she was happy. Giving her a forced smile, he slowly ruffled her soft hair, his strong arms embracing her tiny and fragile form, hand entangled in her hair, his elegant long fingers caressed each strand. He couldn't help but nuzzle his nose deep into her neck, inhaling her scent for what would be the last time.

He stared into her eyes, carefully making sure his strangled sob stayed deep inside his throat, and spoke softly, _"If that's what you want…If that's what will make you happy…I'll be happy. Perhaps I might not be the one for you, but I'll always love you, and my arms will always be open when you want to run back into them…"_ He leaned in, prepared to give her a final kiss goodbye, only to be pushed away forcefully with her hands pushing against his well built chest.

On literally the next day after their break up, lines of girls gladly waited outside his classroom, confessing their undying love for him. None of them actually thought about the pain he was going through. They didn't even seem to care when he rejected them over and over again, it seemed as though they just went to the back of the line and waited for their chance to ask him out again.

His friends encouraged him to accept a new love, which he reluctantly did, and instantly regretted it.

For the past three months, he longed to see the face of Amu looking at him again, the special secret smiles she threw at him during class, or across the school grounds.

He knew the Amu who loved him dearly would want him to be happy, he kept up his happy façade in front of family and friends, who were fooled to think that he was over Hinamori Amu.

He would see her walking along the corridors for class, unaware of his existence, smiling happily with the bunch of new friends she made. Her smile made him happy. He knew her existence was part of his life. She was the key to his heart that opened up his real loving and caring personality that he didn't know of for his past 18 years.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but for now, he would just keep on living with confidence, somehow knowing that one day she will belong to him entirely.

* * *

Well how was it? D:

Thanks for reading and again, no flames, just constructive reviews please!


End file.
